This idea relates to a safety information transmission device that assists a user in transmitting safety information to a contact destination in time of disaster or the like.
Technique that is currently used for safety confirmation (communication of safety information) in time of disaster includes a “disaster message board service” and the like, which use fixed-line telephones or mobile phones. However, in time of disaster, there is a possibility of not being able to communicate safety information in a timely manner due to increased traffic.
It is necessarily to realize timely communication of the safety information in time of disaster by using not only such a safety confirmation system that relies solely on a telephone service but also a safety confirmation system in which a terminal having a biometric authentication function operates in cooperation with an online network and the like of a bank and the like.
As a method for realizing the timely communication of the safety information, for example, there is described a technology in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 describes a method of allowing, upon detection of occurrence of an emergency, an incoming call from and communication with a prestored specific other station.
The following is a related art to the idea.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-222783
However, the technology described in Patent Document 1 is a method that relies on the telephone service. Accordingly, in a situation of increased traffic or under communication control aiming at securing priority communication for emergency contacts to a hospital, a fire station, a police station, a local government, and the like in time of disaster, there is a possibility that a general user cannot communicate the safety information or a possibility that the communication is delayed.